With an ever increasing concern of the impact traditional energy systems have had or are having on the environment, new methods and systems are currently being developed for reducing the impact such systems have on the environment.
A number of these systems rely on turbines to rotate an electric generator in order to produce electricity. The problem with many such systems proposed to date is that a significant capital outlay is required to set up a new system. The extent of this capital outlay can often act as a deterrent to investors, as the return on investment is limited to some extent by the relationship between the capital outlay and the efficiency of the system.
The turbines currently employed in such systems operate at a relative low efficiency and the energy extraction system as a whole is limited by the efficiency of these turbines.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least to provide a useful alternative.